1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organometallic complex and an organic light emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescent emitting devices, which are self-emitting devices, have the advantages of having wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response, and thus have drawn a large amount of public attention. The electroluminescent emitting device is classified into two types, an inorganic light emitting device which includes an inorganic compound in an emitting layer and an organic light emitting device (OLED) which includes an organic compound in an emitting layer. The OLED has higher brightness, a lower operating voltage, a quicker response, and can realize more colors compared to the inorganic light emitting device, and thus much research thereon has been carried out.
Typically, an OLED has an anode/organic emitting layer/cathode structure. An OLED can also have various other structures, such as an anode/organic emitting layer/hole blocking layer/cathode structure, an anode/organic emitting layer/electron transport layer/cathode structure, or an anode/organic emitting layer/hole blocking layer/electron injection layer/cathode structure by interposing a hole blocking layer, an electron transport layer, and/or an electron injection layer between the emitting layer and the cathode.
A metal complex such as aluminum(III) tris(8-hydroxyquinolate) (Alq3), or bis(10-hydroxybenzo[h]quinolinato)beryllium (BeBq2) can be used as an electron transport material. Although Alq3 has excellent stability, properties thereof need to be improved. In contrast, although BeBq2 has excellent electron transport capability because of high stacking of aromatic rings among molecules, stability thereof is not sufficient. Thus, lifetime, efficiency and power input characteristics of those materials do not meet desired levels. Accordingly, there is a need for improving those characteristics.
